


Red Is The Luckiest Color

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Berlin (City), F/M, Get Lucky Fest 2019, LiveJournal Prompt, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: She always wears her lucky knickers – it's the key to him catching the snitch during a match.





	Red Is The Luckiest Color

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Get Lucky's 2019 fest prompt O-3. Also written for Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo square B1-Berlin.
> 
> A big thank you to the mods for running another wonderful fest this year! Thank you to articcat621 for Alpha reading and thescarletphoenixx for beta reading and coming up with the title. If there are any errors after they looked through them, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The roar of the crowd was deafening as the two Seekers tore across the pitch.

Knowing that her husband wasn't just leading the Egyptian Seeker on like he had earlier, Hermione jumped up from her seat. “Come on, Viktor!” Hermione cheered even though she knew he couldn't hear her. “Get the snitch!”

Hermione grasped the railing in front of her as she held her breath. She didn't know why she was holding her breath as Hermione knew he would be successful as he always was when she wore this particular pair of knickers, but it seemed to be a subconscious move. Her knickered were not anything special to look at as they were a plain pair made out of soft dark red cotton, but every time she wore them for one of Viktor’s games, they won.

As the Bulgarian team continued to steamroll through the group round of the 2014 World Cup, Hermione knew that there was no way she would be changing things up any time soon.

“KRUM HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!” The announcer yelled in German, pulling Hermione from her thoughts. “BULGARIA WINS! BULGARIA WINS! 410-230 OVER EGYPT!”

Hermione yelled in excitement as her best friends wrapped her up in a group hug.

“It only took twenty-three years to get her to like Quidditch,” Ron joked, winking at Harry as he pulled back.

She smacked his arm with a grin. “No,” Hermione countered, “all I needed was someone willing to take the time to not only explain the sport to me but help me to overcome my fear of flying.”

“She has a point there, mate,” Harry replied with a snicker.

“Of course she does,” Ron agreed. “Shall we head out?” At the others’ nods, he turned to lead the way out of the Bulgarian team’s friends and family box. “Are we all heading to the party from here?”

“Viktor and I will meet you there—”

“Going back to your hotel room to celebrate?” Ginny interrupted with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“No,” Hermione replied with a snicker before winking at her friend. “We’ll be doing that tonight after the party.”

Harry nearly tumbled down the stairs as Ron stopped in front of him.

“Urgh!” Ron exclaimed with a terrified look on his face.

“We do NOT want to hear about your and Viktor’s sex life,” Harry added, a green tinge to his skin.

“You may not, but I do!” Ginny cackled.

“Only you, Gin,” Hermione said as the group started walking again. “Actually, Viktor and I are meeting my parents for dinner to celebrate their anniversary.”

“Oh, where are you going?”

“There’s a restaurant my mum’s been wanting to try called Restaurant FACIL that I think we’re going to,” Hermione replied to Ginny’s question.

“Sounds delicious,” Ginny said.

The group reached the main level of the stadium.

“Will you be okay to wait for Viktor on your own?” Harry asked. “We wanted to go back to our hotel to change before the party tonight.”

Hermione gave her long-time friend a smile. “I know you’re asking because you care, but I promise, I’ll be fine, Harry.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am,” Hermione replied, hugging him. “I’m going to head straight to the locker room area, and Viktor knows of our plans to go out to Muggle Berlin with my parents, so he’ll be out quickly.”

“Okay,” Harry said as he returned her embrace.

“I love you all, and I’ll see you later.” Hermione hugged the rest of the group before she turned to make her way to where she was meeting her husband.

As she walked along the quiet corridor a level below where she left her friends, Hermione looked at the time and grinned. They had more than enough time to celebrate Bulgaria’s cementing their spot in the elimination round of the World Cup. She would just have to make sure her lucky knickers didn’t end up torn to shreds as was wont to happen between the passionate couple.

“I know that look, my love,” Viktor said with a grin as he met up with her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Do we have enough time?”

“Congratulations, dear.” Hermione kissed Viktor, and as she pulled back, she returned his grin. “More than enough.”

“Come on then,” Viktor replied as he grasped her hand. Placing his free hand against her hip, he slipped a finger into the waistband of her jeans, the tip brushing against the elastic of her lucky knickers. He then leaned down to whisper in her ear, “We need to not destroy these.”


End file.
